Sin fronteras la lucha entre el amor y la guerra
by LF21
Summary: esta es la historia de como una joven chica pierde a todos sus seres queridos por un ataque a su pueblo ordenado por el emperador Shogun, a partir de ese momento encuentra a un hombre de la tercera edad que la entrenara para convertirse en una ninja y derrotar a los samurais, pero podra ella enfrentar a los samurais aun sabiendo que la persona de la cual esta enamorada es uno


Sin Fronteras

La lucha entre el amor y la guerra

-nos ubicamos en el siglo X después de cristo, en un pequeño pueblo al noreste de la Región de Kyūshū

en la prefectura de Miyazaki, se veía a las personas con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y todos con calma y tranquilidad, los vientos soplaban, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, y los campos tenían un hermoso color verde, todo parecía estar perfecto para las personas que vivián en ese pueblo, pero todo cambio un dia...

La armada del emperador Shogun, tuvo ordenes de saquear y destruir toda la aldea por no haber pagado el impuesto que se les había establecido para su protección, se escuchaban los pasos de los samuray acercándose rápidamente montados en sus caballos hacia el pueblo, las personas no se havian enterado del ataque inminente y cuando se dieron cuenta, la aldea ya estaba en llamas, las personas corrían y corrían intentando salvar sus vidas, mientras los samuray asesinaban a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino, se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres intentando proteger a sus hijos y los hombres tratando de enfrentar a los samuray, con el paso de unas horas ya toda el pueblo havia sido reducido a cenizas y todos sus habitantes habían sido eliminados

al terminar de acabar su misión el comandante de las tropas samuray Takeshi Kimura le ordena al mensajero que se acerque

Mensajero: señor me mando usted a llamar

Takeshi: Al fin decides aparecerte inútil

Mensajero: lo lamento señor

Takeshi: te mataría en este instante por inútil pero da la casualidad de que te necesito con vida por el momento, así que siéntete afortunado

Mensajero: si señor, muchas gracias señor

Takeshi: bien, informa le a el emperador Shogun que la aldea a sido totalmente destruida y que sus habitantes fueron aniquilados

Mensajero: si señor

Takeshi: ahora largate

el mensajero monto su caballo y fue lo mas rápido posible a informarle a el emperador Shogun lo ocurrido, mientras que el comandante se retiro junto con su armada hacia sus cuarteles que estaban ubicados en las profundidades de un bosque cercano, de repente en los restos de una casa del pueblo había una pequeña niña de ojos azules y de cabello negro, su cara estaba muy sucia que apenas se podía ver lo clara que es su piel, esa niña se encontraba llorando en ese pueblo hecho cenizas como no veía a sus padres o a alguien cerca empezó a caminar haber si encontraba a alguien que la ayudara, camino y camino durante un par de horas pero su cuerpo no pudo aguantar mas y cayo desmayada en una pradera

una persona ve a la niña desde lejos y corre lo mas rápido posible para ver si se encontraba bien, esa persona la cargo entre sus brazos y se la llevo a una choza oculta en un acantilado

la niña abrió los ojos poco a poco y ve a un hombre de tercera edad preparando un te

?: ah? Así que ya te has despertado, me alegro, me tenias muy preocupado

Niña: eh? Qui...quien es usted

?: no te preocupes no te hare daño, soy Edmun dragonsforget

Niña: Edmundo Drago ...

Edmun: jeje, si se que mi apellido es algo difícil de pronunciar pero puedes decirme solo Edmun

Niña: esta bien

Edmun: y como te sientes?

Niña: supongo que bien, aunque un poco cansada

Edmun: me lo imagino, debes de haber pasado por una situación muy difícil

Niña: si...

Edmun: bien, ahora es tu turno de decirme como te llamas?

Niña: mi nombre... me llamo Kotomi

Edmun: con que Kotomi, es un nombre muy lindo

Kotomi: Gracias Señor Edmund

Edmun: toma, te prepare una medicina que debería de relajar tus músculos y hacer que te recuperes mas rápido

Kotomi: Gracias Señor Edmund

Kotomi se bebió la medicina que Edmun le havia preparado, aunque ella no estaba del todo convencida, mientras bebía la medicina que le preparo Edmun, veía en las paredes unos extraños símbolos y siluetas de personas en posiciones de peleas, pero a ella le llamo mucho la atención un dibujo que vio en una pequeña esquina, un dibujo donde se veía a una chica enfrentándose a un samuray ella no aguanto mas y le decidió preguntar a Edmun sobre el dibujo

Edmun: eh? El dibujo? Ah ya ese dibujo, bueno ese dibujo simboliza a una joven que reunio las fuerzas necesarias a través de entrenamiento y esfuerzo para poder hacerle frente a los samuray

Kotomi: wow entonces ese dibujo tiene un significado

Edmund: Es Asi

Kotomi: me gustaría ser algún dia como esa chica

Edmun: eh? Tu quieres llegar a ser como esa chica?

Kotomi: si, si yo fuera como ella podría darle una paliza a los samuray

Edmund;: ya veo ...

Kotomi: seria la increíble Kotomi a la que todos respetarían

Edmun: entonces... tu quieres ser una ninja?

Kotomi: Ninja? Que es eso?

Edmun: jeje bueno un ninja es una persona con muchas destrezas y habilidades que son mas que nada para el combate, ese dibujo de la chica representa a una joven ninja

Kotomi: Así que eso es un ninja... si me gustaría ser una ninja

Edmun: ya veo, bueno toma esto como una pregunta supositoria, tu estarías dispuesta a que yo te entrenara como una ninja?

Kotomi: usted? Usted sabe entrenar ninjas?

Edmun: no precisamente, pero da la casualidad de que yo soy un ninja

Kotomi: genial, sobre su pregunta... si por favor entreneme para ser una ninja

Edmun: me alegra que hallas tomado esa decisión, bueno entonces descansa para que dentro de poco tiempo podamos entrenarte

Kotomi: Si señor Edmund

la joven Kotomi estaba muy emocionada por empezar a recorrer el camino de los ninjas y volverse mas fuerte, mientras tanto en el palacio del emperador Shogun, esta el sentado en su trono esperando el informe de la armada que envio a destruir la aldea, hasta que llega el mensajero

mensajero: Con su permiso mi lord vengo a informarle sobre la orden del ataque a la aldea

Shogun: porque tardaste tanto inutil, no haces mas que llevar y traer cartas e informes, no sirves para nada

mensajero: lo lamento mi señor

Shogun: que esperas dame el reporte antes de que te mande a cortar la cabeza

mensajero: si mi señor, el capitan de la armada de asalto me mando a informarle que el ataque al pueblo fue todo un éxito, el pueblo fue destruido y todos sus habitantes fueron eliminados

Shogun: era de esperarse, despues de todo el es el capitan mas peligroso de esta region, bueno ahora retirate mensajero inutil

Mensajero: si mi señor

Shogun: espera un momento, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, dime tu nombre y tu edad

Mensajero: si mi señor, mi nombre es Ruizu Shibura y tengo 16 años

Shogun: bien, tienes familia, algun hermano o algo asi?

Ruizu: si mi señor, tengo una hermana gemela

Shogun: bien y esa hermana tuya vive contigo?

Ruizu: si mi señor, ella vive conmigo pero yo soy el que nos mantiene a ambos

Shogun: excelente, bueno ruizu te tengo una propuesta, que te parece un cambio de trabajo, me refiero a un lugar entre las filas de la armada como un teniente

Ruizu: seria todo un honor para mi señor

Shogun: pero hay una condicion

Ruizu: cual es esa condicion mi señor

Shogun: es algo insignificante y totalmente reemplazable, te dare el lugar como teniente si me entregas a tu hermana para que ella sea mi juguete todas las noches jajajaja

Ruizu: ...

Shogun: entonces que me dices ruizu llegamos a un acuerdo o no?

Ruizu: con todo el respeto mi señor, jamas le entregaria a mi hermana por algo tan insicnificante como un puesto entre sus filas

Shogun: ya veo, es una lastima que no llegaramos a un acuerdo pero olvide contarte un pequeño detalle si no aceptabas tu y tu hermana seran exciliados de la ciudad

Ruizu: Que?¡

Shogun: lastima que no aceptaste mi humilde oferta, en fin de todas formas hay muchas mujeres en esta gran ciudad, ahora GUARDIAS¡

entran por la puerta principal dos samurais con sus espadas bien afiladas apuntando hacia la garaganta de Ruizu

Shogun: llevenselo y hasegurense de que el y su hermana sean expulsados de la ciudad

guardias: si mi señor, muevete escoria

Ruizu: nooooo

los guardias se llevaron arrastrando a Ruizu por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa, cuando tocan la puerta la hermana de Ruizu sale con una enorme sonrisa pensando que su hermano havia regresado de su trabajo, pero ella se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver que su hermano estaba todo lleno de tierra y raspones por todo su cuerpo, luego los guardias se acercan a ella

guardias: tu y esta escoria que esta tirada en el suelo han sido exciliados de la ciudad, asi que recoge tus cosas de una ves y largate

?: hermano, que es lo que han hecho

guardias: que no me has escuchado mujer

?: por que le han hecho esto a el?

El guardia perdio la paciencia al ver que la chica que estaba parada en frente de el no le estaba prestando atencion, asi que se le ha hacercado a ella y le va a dar un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero cuando ese golpe estaba por llegarle a ella, Ruizu se ha puesto en medio y resivio el golpe

guardia: eh? Este inutil esta mal de la cabeza

Ruizu: escuchame bien, puedes insultarme y golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi hermana, TE MATO

guardias: ah? Asi que la escoria ahora se hace pasar por heroe, crees que eres un samurai jajajaja

Ruizu: no necesito serlo para matarlos

guardias: este tipo es muy gracioso mejor demosle una leccion

ambos guardias golpearon a Ruizu al mismo tiempo, lo golpearon tanto que perdio el conocimiento y callo inconsiente al suelo, aun asi los guardias no se detuvieron y lo empezaron a patear una y otra vez hasta hacer que la hermana llorara y les pidiera que lo dejaran en paz

guardia: que paso con esas palabras de hace un momento, no que no necesitabas ser un samurai para matarnos, jajaja que risa ahora si los volvemos a ver por aqui los mataremos

?: RUIZU¡

la hermana levanto a Ruizu y lo llevo adentro de su casa para empezar a sanar sus heridas, al rato despues el logra despertar pero no se podia mover debido a las heridas

Ruizu: ah, duele mucho

?: Ruizu¡

la hermana al ver que Ruizu desperto le dio un abrazo muy fuerte haciendo que el gritara aun mas de dolor

Ruizu: eso duele mucho

?: lo siento, es que estaba muy preocupada por ti

Ruizu: lo lamento, no quise preocuparte

?: pero aunque fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste fue un lindo gesto

Ruizu:... Kyoko yo... lo lamento, por mi culpa ahora nos exiliaron de la ciudad y no tenemos a donde ir

Kyoko: eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que estamos juntos

Ruizu: aun asi le prometi a nuestros padres que cuidaria de ti y mira como hemos acabado

Kyoko: no te preocupes algo se nos ocurrira, ahora mas importante es recoger las cosas rapido ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que nos vengan a correr

Ruizu: de acuerdo, intentare moverme

Kyoko: no te esfuerzes mucho

Ruizu: Valle

ambos empezaron a guardar cada una de sus cosas en maletas, como ellos no tenian muchas cosas que conservar terminaron rapido y luego llegaron los guardias abriendo la puerta de la casa por la fuerza

guardias: bien ya se les acabo el tiempo ahora larguense

Kyoko (derramando lagrimas): de acuerdo

Ruizu: ya vamos

a ambos se los llevaron hasta la salida de la ciudad, durante el camino las personas que estaban al rededor veian como ruizu y kyoko eran exiliados de la ciudad, pero nadie se acerco a despedirse de ellos ya que por ser pobres no eran considerados buenas personas lo que les impidió conocer a personas que fueran sus amigos, al llegar a la salida de la ciudad un guardia le grita a las personas " que esto sea una leccion para todos, aquellos que no obedescan las ordenes del emperador Shogun, seran exiliados de la ciudad para siempre, estos dos inutiles cometieron ese error y ahora pagaran las concecuencias por sus actos"

Ruizu: vamos Kyoko

Kyoko (botando lagrimas) si hermano

ambos caminaron por el sendero que havia entre la ciudad y las montañas, caminaron durante varias horas y la hermana de Ruizu empezaba a cansarse de caminar, pero no se rindio por su hemano que aun estando lastimado no se rendiria hasta encontrar un lugar para que esten su hermana y el, pasaron dos horas y los dos no aguantaron mas asi que se detuvieron a descansar en frente de un rio que havia pasando la montaña, durante media hora descansaron y luego continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una pequeña aldea oculta entre las montañas, cuando los aldeanos ven a ellos dos cansados y debiles por la gran caminata que dieron, lo aldenaos les ofrecieron agua, comida y un lugar para descansar, ellos no se lo podian creer los aldeanos eran personas amables y hasta les dieron una pequeña chosa para que los dos descansaran aunque en la chosa solo havia una cama

Ruizu: hay una sola cama, bueno no importa, Kyoko tu duerme ahi que yo vere como duermo

Kyoko: no hermano, tu me defendiste alla y quedaste muy herido asi que tu eres quien debe de descansar

Ruizu: no te preocupes, estoy bien

Kyoko: solo me acostare a descansar ahi si tu te acuestas conmigo y tambien descansas

Ruizu: esta bien, como quieras

Kyoko: bein jeje

ambos durmieron en la cama, como la cama era un poco pequeña tuvieron que estar realmente cverca el uno del otro pero eso no era nada nuevo para ellos dos ya que de niños sus ṕadres los dejaban dormir juntos, a la mañana siguiente

Ruizu: Ahhh buenos dias kyoko

Kyoko: eh? Buenos dias hermano, si que dormiste mucho

Ruizu: enserio? Pense que dormi poco

Kyoko: no, ya paso el atardecer

Ruizu: ya veo, bueno tengo que ir a agradecerles a los aldeanos por su hospitalidad

Kyoko: no te preocupes ya lo he hecho yo y me dijeron que si queriamos podiamos quedarnos a vivir a qui

Ruizu: A y?

Kyoko: Si por aqui hay poca gente asi que no tienen problemas, ademas los campos son fertiles y hay un rio cerca, asi que este lugar es perfecto para que tu y yo empecemos de nuevo

Ruizu: bueno solo nos quedaremos si tu quieres

Kyoko: si quiero

Ruizu: bien ire a agradecer celo directamente al jefe de la aldea

Kyoko: buena

Ruizu salio de la chosa y se dirigio a buscar al jefe de la aldea, al encontrarlo le agradece personalmente su hospitalidad y el hecho de dejarlos vivir en su aldea

Jefe de la aldea: no te preocupes, ustedes dos pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, aqui en esta aldea las personas buenas simepre son bienvenidas

Ruizu: gracias

Jefe de la aldea: por cierto, llamame oyaji

Ruizu: si señor oyaji

oyaji: bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo asuntos que atender

Ruizu: de acuerdo, señor Oyaji puedo preguntarle algo antes de que se valla

Oyaji: claro joven

Ruizu: por casualidad hay algun campo por aqui en el cual pueda entrenar con mi espada

Oyaji: espada? Asi que eres un samurai?

Ruizu: no, no soy ningun samurai solo quiero aprender a usar una espada para poder proteger a mi hermana

Oyaji: ya veo, bueno precisamente detrasd de la chosa en la que te estas quedando hay un campo en el que preacticaba mi hijo

Ruizu: entiendo, gracias señor Oyaji

Oyaji: aunque conosco a alguien que puede ayudarte a entrenar con tu espada

Ruizu: lo tiene?

Oyaji: si, un amigo de mi hijo que es un espadachin excelente, creo que le encantaria entrenarte, solo si quieres?

Ruizu: enserio? Muchas gracias señor Oyaji

Oyaji: no es nada joven

Oyaji mando a llamar al amigo del que tanto hablaba, mientras que Ruizu no veía llegar la hora de empezar a entrenar y volverse habil con la espada, para poder proteger a su hermana.

Esta historia continuara...

Hola mis amigos, como estan, bueno espero que bien, esta es mi nuevo fic y espero que sea de su agrado, eto... sobre mi otro fic de digimon data squad, lo pause por un tiempo porque me he quedado corto con algunas ideas y estoy acomodando algunos pequeños detalles, en fin sin mas nada que decirles me despido, cuidense


End file.
